drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Heather
Heather is a timid Raposa, who doesn't speak, until the end of the game, and after that it's still very little. The left half of her face has dried shadow on it. Heather's skittishness may have been caused by her past, but it hasn't been explained due to her limited speech abilities, and Frostwind gave no explaination, or even algement for Heather. Story She was held captive by Frostwind. When the Hero challenges Frostwind, Heather appears in a shadow cage above the battle area; she'll occasionally throw spare snowballs, or a small heart to assist the Hero in their battle against Frostwind. Once the icy dragon is defeated, she is released from imprisionment, and follows the Hero to the Village. She grows attachted to Jowee, who the Mayor recommended watch out for her. Heather seems very disappointed one the multiple times he goes on an adventurous streak. At the end of the game, Crazy Barks guards his rock against Heather, and this causes her to repeat what Crazy Barks speaks. Heather will repeat, "Wapo..." when you talk to her after that occurance. She is barely seen in Drawn to Life the next chapter on ds, for she is Wilfre's surrogate. She loses the shadow in the sequel. What she does In Drawn to Life you rescue her from Frostwind. She serves as Mari and Jowee's adopted daughter. In the sequel, Wilfre is living off the shadow on her making her an Innocent-Villain Where to find her There is no one place to find her. She is always moving around the village. Relationships Creation Hero Creation Hero frees her from Frostwind. Later on, Heather starts to befriend the Hero a lot. Mari Mari is the one who welcomed her to the village. They didn't like each other at first, but in the end Heather missed Mari a lot. Jowee Jowee was assigned to take care of her by the Mayor. Heather seemed to have a crush on him at first.Later, it was revealed that she acts like his and Mari's adopted daughter. Mayor Mayor welcomed her to the village and assigned Jowee to take care of her Crazy Barks Crazy Barks once yelled at her for trespassing. That caused her to speak. They are considered to be friends. Mike At the end of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, it is revealed that in real life Heather is the name of his big sister. Half of Mike's sister's face was bandaged. Frostwind Frostwind somehow got Heather and held her hostage. The Hero freed her. Wilfre Wilfre and Heather never met until the sequel. Wilfre's spirit used the shadow on Heather's face for life. Heather was freed in the end, though. Trivia * Many Drawn to Life fans thought that Wilfre was Heather's father. The fans say that Heather knew wrong from right and betrayed Wilfre, due to his evil ways. He then horribly scarred half of her face. This statement was proved wrong in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. It turned out Heather was Mike's older sister in real life. They were in a bad car accident so Heather had damage done to her face. Half was bandaged. And Wilfre wasn't his father, It was just all the thick black smoke. The Raposa were a dream Mike had during a coma. * In Real Life, Heather is Mike's older sister, but in the Raposa world, Heather appears to be younger than him. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Category:Humans Category:Raposa Category:Bosses Category:Forums Category:Final boss